Pokegirls: Johto League
by Billywhy
Summary: Marcus was a fairly uninteresting guy. So when he got his first pokegirl, he figured he'd have a fairly uninteresting journey. See how well that worked out for him. This takes place in the pokegirl universe by Metroanime. If you are unfamiliar, you will be confused. I'll try to explain as best I can. Expect violence, silliness, eventual dark themes, and lots of lemons.


**AN:I know, I know, everyone hates author's notes before the story has even started, but just bear with me. This will only take a second. The following is based in the Pokegirl world, which is it's own AU (created by Metroanime) and contains several notable deviations from Pokemon. If you're already familiar with this AU, you can skip this and get to the story. For those of you who aren't, keep in mind that while there will be a story (hopefully a good story), there will be lots of lemons(Which I have never done before). Also, there are a few terms you should know:**

 **Pokegirls: Anthropomorphic creatures that were originally created by the mad scientist/ wizard/try-not-to-think-about-it Jim Sukube hundreds of years ago (you may see me mention pokewomen and pokekits, the distinction isn't important for now so just don't worry about them).**

 **Tamer: Basically a pokegirl trainer.**

 **Taming: The act of having sex with a pokegirl. Taming forms and maintains a weak psychic bond, called an alpha bond, which keeps pokegirls from going feral.**

 **Feral: If a pokegirl is left untamed for too long she will go feral. Essentially she goes wild, but a handful of breeds are affected strangely by feraldom.**

 **Threshold: A process some human females with pokegirl ancestry undergo during puberty where they turn into a pokegirl.**

 **Bloodgifts/Bloodcurses: special traits a person might have due too having pokegirl ancestry. Positive traits are gifts and are more common, negative traits are curses and are more rare. It is unusual for a human female to have a bloodgift or bloodcurse and not undergo threshold.**

 **SLC: Standard League Credits, the currency of the pokegirl world. A rough exchange rate is 1 SLC = 1 ¢ (or 100 SLC = $1). Usually held on a SLC card or pokedex.**

 **Also, be prepared for some really bad dirty puns, most of them are cannon to the AU and not my fault. If you want any more info visit**

 **pokegirls .org**

 **or**

 **angelfire .com** **/mn3** **/pokegirls/main** **.html**

 **(The angelfire is better, make sure to take out the spaces).**

 **I'm also going to be following the in game map of the Johto region for simplicity, but don't be surprised if I mix things up a bit. For your convenience, I'm putting an abridged pokegirl pokedex entry at the end of each chapter for every pokegirl that shows up. Read them if you want. Now I've held you up long enough, have at it!**

* * *

Marcus gave a grunt as he finally set down the last of dozens of cardboard boxes. As he did, he could hear his parents driving away. His dad just got a new job in the Johto branch of Slit Co. and they had to move to Goldenrod from Azalea town. Which, for Marcus, means unloading, unpacking, and moving everything while his dad breaks in the bed with his alpha. Well, as soon as he buys a bed. The new house was nice, but almost completely void of furnishings.

After taking a second to rest and internally complain about the lack of help from his family, Marcus began sorting through the mountain of cardboard. The top box on the pile was marked "Marcus" so grabbed it and set out to choose a room.

A muted thud from the upper floor caught the young man's attention. He paused for a moment to listen, but after a few second of silence he decided he had imagined it. There was another thud, slightly louder this time. Now he was sure that he hadn't imagined the noise. "Maybe Jane stayed behind to check out the place?" Marcus thought to himself, thinking of the Titmouse that his father had taken into his harem to help with housework.

He put down the box and followed the noise, which repeated every few seconds, until he reached the entrance to the attic. The door was shut and Marcus worriedly wondered if Jane had gotten stuck. He pulled down the ladder and climbed up, but there was no one to be found.

"Jane," he called out, taking a few steps into the attic, "Are you here?" But there was no answer.

He was turning to leave when he caught a blue blur out of the corner of his eye. Marcus threw his hands up out of reflex and managed to keep his footing when the form hit him. He caught a glimpse of pearly white fangs going for his neck and gave the form a panicked shove.

The form- a pokegirl -was lighter than Marcus had anticipated, and the hard shove sent it flying back quite a ways. It only barely avoided falling on its ass by flapping its short wings- only to bash its head into the ceiling and fall flat on the floor.

Marcus took a moment to examine the stunned creature. She was a Zubutt standing at about four foot, maybe a little more, with A-cup tits barely visible through her dark blue down. She had surprisingly shapely hips for her petite figure, which, he thought, must be were the species got its name. She shook her head to regain her senses, causing her large triangular ears to flop back and forth adorably and making him forget for a moment that this was a dangerous wild pokegirl.

He was swiftly reminded when she jumped back to her feet, crouched low, and bore her fangs. He quickly looked for a way out when he realized the Zubutt was standing directly between him and the exit. Before he could come up with any plans of escape, she lunged again.

Zubutt are, fortunately, not the most able fighters. Not physically at least. They mostly rely on flight, stealth, and poison, and the feral ones usually had numbers on their side as well, but physical strength-wise, they were roughly on par with a human of similar stature. With no room to fly and nowhere to hide, it was pretty easy for Marcus to catch the 'girl before she got anywhere near his throat. Though the force of her lunge did manage to knock him off balance.

He pulled her down with him and quickly pinned her, straddling her hips and holding her wings, in place of where a human would have arms, above her head. All the while being careful not to let any part of himself get too close to her mouth.

She struggled to free herself, wiggling this way and that and snapping her fangs until she seemed to tire herself out a bit and she calmed down, panting slightly. Seeing her begin to relax Marcus let go with one hand to reach for his phone and call for help.

The moment she felt his grip slacken she resumed her wiggling with a vengeance. She tried to push him off her resulting in them rolling around on the floor until he finally succeed in pinning her again.

Marcus thought quickly, looking for a way out of this that didn't involve an involuntary blood donation when a thought struck: he had wanted to be a tamer for a while; this could be his chance at a pokegirl. Most wild pokegirls instinctively sought out taming. Zubutt may not be known for their libido, but she should still drop the fighting for taming if he can make it clear that's what he plans to do. Hopefully. Fingers crossed.

"You probably can't understand me," Marcus tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, hoping his tone would sooth her slightly, "but that's fine. I can help with that."

She seemed to grasp that he was talking to her, but not what he was saying

"That's what taming does for pokegirls isn't it? Put your instincts on standby, let you think more rationally right?"

Slowly, Marcus started to take a hand away from her wings. She started to squirm again, but he held fast so there wouldn't he a repeat of the last time. He spoke in a firmer tone, "No, none of that. You stop that right now."

She complied after a few moments, though she still clearly couldn't understand him.

"Good." he said, losing the firm tone, "Good, now just stay calm."

As he said this, he took his hand off her wing again. She didn't immediately start thrashing this time; instead, she just watched his free hand like hawk as it slowly moved over her head, too far away to bite, and onto her chest. Her down was very soft for a feral 'girl; she gave a small gasp as his thumb brushed over her nipple.

He repeated the motion a few more times, he didn't trust her not to attack quite yet but the hornier he got her, the less likely she was to suddenly decide to try and rip his throat out. So, while keeping her pinned with his other hand, He lowered his mouth to her other nipple and sucked lightly at the hardening nub, resulting in a string of cute little whimpers from the 'girl.

He could feel as she started to grind against him through his jeans. Taking this to mean she understood his intentions and was all for it, he took his other hand off her wings. She left her wings where they were and made no motion to flee or to fight.

He sat up, puling his head away from her chest and receiving a whine of protest that was cut off by a gasp when his free hand made its way to the damp mound between her legs. Softly running his fingers along her slit caused her to moan softly and squirm underneath him, and she gasped again when his thumb began to slowly work circles around her clit. Her moaning got louder and louder as he gradually increased his pace. Between that and the earlier grinding, Marcus' boner was pressing almost painfully against the front of his jeans demanding attention.

He pulled his hands away from the Zubutt and stood. She gave a cry of alarm, worried that he would leaver her here horny and unsatisfied. The disappointment morphed into excitement when she saw him going to undo his belt. After a moment, he had removed his pants, allowing his fully hardened cock to stand proud.

Marcus rubbed himself along her dripping slit a few times before lining himself up and slowly pressing into her. They both groaned as he hilted himself in her, then pulled most of the way out.

In and out, In and out, over and over slightly faster each time until he had built up a steady rhythm. Each repetition was marked by a soft "whump" that might have been a slap if the 'girl's ass wasn't covered in soft fuzz muffling the sound.

His hands wandered all around her front and sides, feeling her softness, marveling at the little squeaks she made every time he passed over a nipple and throaty moans when a stray hand found its way to her clit.

As he watched her writhe below him, he wanted to kiss her. But he remembered that, as a feral, she still the extra poison sacs in her throat that could mean bad news for him weather she meant to hurt him or not. So instead, he settled on latching his mouth onto one of hen nipples and giving a few hard sucks.

For her part, she had one wing wrapped around Marcus, holding on to him as best she could, and the other was cupping his balls, the supple leather massaging his sack as he fucked her.

Marcus could feel the walls of her pussy beginning to tighten with each thrust as he came closer and closer to his own orgasm. Suddenly, she gave a loud moan, almost a scream, and her walls suddenly clamped down around him. With a few frantic, jagged thrusts he reached his limit, forcing himself in as deep as he could and filling her womb with his cum.

They stayed there for a moment, nearly motionless, panting heavily. Slowly, Marcus pulled his softening dick out of her and lay next to her to bask in the afterglow. After a few moments he turned to her with a smirk, "Not too bad for a first timer, eh?" Just like before she didn't seem to understand, but she looked like she at least knew she was being spoken too.

"Hmm. You stay here, I'm gonna run down to the 'mart and get a pokeball for you, and a speech T2 while I'm there." He made to stand but before he could, she wrapped her wings around him, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I mean, I kind of _live_ here. I'm just going to get a pokeball for you, I'm not trying to leave." But she wasn't having it.

Mark sighed and lay back down next to her and she laid her head on me. He reached for his abandoned jeans, fishing his phone out of one of the pockets. He dialed his dad's phone and after three rings, he picked up: "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hey Mark. Did you finish sorting those boxes?"

"About that, I ran into a snag. I heard something in the attic, when I went to check it out I got stuck up here with a wild Zubutt-"

"What! Are you okay? She didn't bite you did she?"

"No no, I'm fine. I just tamed her actually. I wanted to ask i-"

"Really? It's about time you fucked a 'girl, I was starting to think you were gay."

"Dad! I'm trying to-"

"So do you want me to come by and drop her off at a pokecenter?"

"No actually, I was gonna ask if you could pick up a pokeball and a speech T2 on the way home."

"Well I don't really need a Zubutt..."

"Not for you, for me. You know I've wanted to be a tamer for a while, I figured she could be my first 'girl."

There was a pause as Mark's dad considered this.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick up the 'ball and T2 on the way home. I might as well get you the paperwork for a tamer's license while I'm out."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, hey did you get finished sorting the boxes?"

"I barely got started when I found the Zubutt. I would finish but the she's being really clingy, she won't even let me go downstairs. I think it's the taming shock."

"Ah. Alright then, I'll be back before too long." _BEEP_

He put his phone back in his pants and turned to the Zubutt, who was now watching him curiously. "I need a name for you," he said. She just tilted her head in response and he chuckled, "We can come up with one when you learn to talk." She tilted her head the other way.

.

After a while, Mark -now dressed- managed to coerce the Zubutt downstairs. She still clung to him, which he thought was adorable. He sat quietly with her on the floor of the master bedroom, next to all the boxes.

Soon, the silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening.

"Mark!" Mark's mother called from the entryway.

"In the master bedroom!" Mark called back as he stood, the Zubut stood next to him.

The door opened to reveal a Shaguar in her early forties dressed in comfortable, albeit warmer than the weather required, clothes and carrying a shopping bag. The Zubutt took a quick step back at the sudden entrance of the taller pokewoman, and was noticeably surprised when Mark stepped toward her.

"Welcome home, did you get everything?" He asked.

She opened the bag and looked inside, "Lets see, pokeball, speech T2, application for tamer's license, yup that's everything." she handed him the bag and continued, "The NurseJoy at the center said to turn that application in before the end of today and then come back in tomorrow to take the test. Until then she'll technically be your father's, but you take care of her."

As she was talking, the Zubutt, noticing a distinct lack of growling and biting, carefully padded up next to them for a closer look at Mark's mom, her nearsightedness stopping her from getting much more than a fuzzy blob and her sonar not yet developed enough to make out more than general shapes.

"Is this the 'girl? How did she get in the attic?" His mom asked, leaning down to examine the bat girl, looking her up and down- well, mostly down.

"I'm not sure, maybe she flew in through a window and knocked it closed? She seemed to be stuck up there, but she isn't any worse for wear so she couldn't have been there long."

"She's not a bad catch, good job. Do you have a name for her yet?"

"I was gonna wait until she learned to talk a little before deciding on a name."

She nodded, "Well, you better catch her already so you can use the T2, if it finishes soon enough you could be shopping for some clothes for her by the end of the day.

She nodded, then reached into the bag and grabbed the pokeball, only instead of the normal red black and white, this one was all white with the visible material between the two halves colored red. "What's this for?"

"Premier balls are supposed go be for special occasions, catching your very first pokemon seems pretty special to me." she responded.

He nodded again, then thanked his mom and turned to the Zubutt presenting the premier ball. He tried for a moment to think of something nice to say but remembered she wouldn't understand it anyway and tapped her forehead with the button of the 'ball. The ball split along the red seam and the girl was sucked in before the ball clamped shut again. It shook once, twice, and a third time before clicking to confirm that the catch was successful.

Next he pulled out the speech T2. It was a cube, each face roughly three inches across. On one face there was a metal plate with the name and logo engraved above a button, on the opposite face there was an indentation matching the button of a pokeball. He attached the T2 to his newly caught pokegirl's ball and pressed the on button. Immediately there was a beep followed by an artificial voice: " _THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING SLIT CO. SPEECH TECHNICAL MACHINE. PROCESS WILL BE COMPLETE IN APPROXIMATELY ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES. YOU WILL BE ALERTED WHEN THE PROCESS IS COMPLETE_."

"Wait, Slit Co.?" he thought, "Oh yeah, dad works for them now. Did he get a discount on this?"

"Well," his mom spoke up, "Sounds like you've got some time to kill. Why don't you go out and help your father bring in the new furniture."

He groaned but complied. At least now he had something to look forward too.

.

The boxes containing the pieces of furniture and the compressed foam mattresses were heavy, but the real pain was putting it all together.

As they finished setting up the bed in Mark's room, a loud beep came from the other room: the T2 signaling its completion. Mark walked down and retrieved the T2, still beeping irritatingly like a microwave, and pressed the button on the front. It disconnected itself from the Zubut's pokeball and the same artificial voice from before sounded again: " _PROCESS COMPLETE. POWER SUPPLY INSUFICIENT FOR REPEATED USAGE. PLEASE DISPOSE OF APPROPRIATELY_."

Shrugging, he tossed the used up T2 into a small trashcan then called out his Zubutt. She seemed surprised; it's likely that the pokeball was a completely new experience for her. "Can you understand me now?" Mark questioned. She turned to him quickly, her ears focusing in his direction. She took a moment, seemingly trying to decide how to answer.

"Yes," she spoke hesitantly, knowing the meaning of her words but not yet familiar with them, "I understand. You are the one who tamed me, yes? You are my master?"

He nodded and smiled "Yes, that's right. My name is Marcus. You can call me that or Mark instead of Master if you like. You don't have a name do you?"

She tilted her head, "A name? I do not have a name. Do I need one?"

"Well I can't just call you 'Zubutt' forever. I have a few ideas, just tell me whether you like them or not okay?"

"Okay master."

"Do you like Erin?"

She thought about it, "No, I do not like that name."

"How about Emily?"

She shook her head, "Not that one either."

"Isabelle?"

Another head shake.

"Does Zoe sound good?"

She thought about it for a moment, and then smiled, "I like Zoe, can I be named Zoe?"

"Zoe it is then." He smiled and checked his watch, it's still early afternoon, "Alright follow me, we have some things to take care of." He motioned for her to follow.

She tilted her head as she followed, "Things?"

"Well first we have to take you to a pokemon center to clean you up and make sure you don't have those overgrown poison sacs that ferals tend to have. While we're there I need to fill out some forms to apply for a tamers license. Then we should head out to a department store and get you some clothes. Would you like to hang out in your ball until we get there or do you want to walk with me?"

"I would like to stay out if that is okay."

He grabbed the application as they stepped out the door; "Alright, I'm pretty sure I saw a center within walking distance over this way." they set off along the sidewalk.

It wasn't long before they stopped seeing houses and started seeing shops and warehouses; within a few minutes Mark spotted the familiar red rooftop of a pokecenter.

He pulled out Zoe's 'ball as they walked through the doors, "Alright time to get in the ball."

She pouted, "Do I have too?"

"Yes, don't worry this will only take a few minutes." He booped her nose with the button and her face scrunched up as she was sucked into the ball.

He walked up to the front desk and got the attention of the NurseJoy working at a computer. She turned to him with a sweet mile, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I have a Zubut here I caught earlier today, I wanted to make sure she had her extra poison sacs removed and then put her through a cleaning cycle."

She nodded along as he spoke, typing something on her computer, "That shouldn't take too long, maybe twenty minutes. What is your name?" She reached out to take Zoe's ball.

"Marcus Greene, though until I get my tamers license the pokegirl is registered to my dad, Maxwell Greene," he answered as he handed the ball over.

She nodded and typed some more on her computer as she placed the ball on a small scanner. "Alright," she said, "That checks out. You can wait in the lobby if you like." She started to walk away, then seemed to realize something and came back. "Wait you said you don't have a tamer's license yet, but the Zubutt is going to be yours when you get it?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, no, but you are aware of how Zubutts feed right?" she seemed concerned.

"Wait are you talking about the blood sucking thing? I thought people just assumed because of their connection with vampires! I didn't think that's what they actually did!"

"No-no, they don't!" she hurried to correct herself, "Well, they do something similar, but there's no blood drinking! Are you familiar with the move leech life?"

"Yeah, it's a bug type draining move right?"

"They use that. She'll need to bite, but if you don't struggle she won't even need to break skin." She explained. "Just have her do it twice a day and make sure she stops if whoever she's draining starts to feel faint and there shouldn't be any adverse side effects, you can feed her less often if you let her hunt on her own. She'll also need to eat something solid now and then, but not too often."

"Oh, well, that's good to know," he said relieved, "but no blood stuff right?"

"Not unless she evolves into a vampire, they actually _do_ do the, uh, 'blood sucking thing'." She answered. "I'm going to hook up your pokegirl to the machine, if I can help you with anything else, let me know when I get back."

She took the premier ball through a door behind the desk and he went to take a seat, contemplating what he'd just learned. The NurseJoy didn't say it outright, but he understood that he was going to be the one "feeding" Zoe, at least most of the time. Though, if she was right, without any bad effects or puncture wounds, he supposed it didn't really matter.

He pulled the application out of his pocket, deciding to fill it out while he waited. Nearly twenty minutes passed before he heard the NurseJoy call out for him, "Mr. Greene?"

He walked up and she handed him Zoe's 'ball. He called her out and she immediately put a hand to her throat. "You okay?" he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No, no, it's fine," first time she's used a contraction, she's learning fast. "It just feels strange."

"Can I help you with anything else?" the NurseJoy cut in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, um, I have an application for a tamer's license." he handed her the forms.

She took the papers and fed them into a scanner. A few clicks on her keyboard later, a small red ticket was printed out. She handed him the ticket and said, "Come back tomorrow sometime between ten and noon and give this to whoever's here to take the test. Anything else?"

"No, I think-" He started before remembering how remarkably naked Zoe was, "Actually, are there any clothing stores nearby?"

"The Goldenrod department store is just a couple blocks up the road, they have a good selection of clothes for humans and human sized pokegirls." she replied, "do you need anything else?"

He shook his head, "No that should be everything, thank you."

She smiled sweetly as they walked away, "have a nice day!"

"Hey Zoe," he began as we started down the sidewalk, "Are you alright? You haven't really said much since I caught you."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," she said embarrassed, "I'm still not really used to talking."

"Don't worry about it." he reassured. "Do you think you could fly up and look for a building with a 'Goldenrod Department Store sign?"

"Sure thing Master! Erm, what does that sign look like?" She asked.

"I don't know, just look for something that says 'Goldenrod Department Store'."

She flapped her short wings and hovered a few feet off the ground, but seemed hesitant to actually fly off. "You okay?" he asked.

"Well hehe, it's just that, I can't, you know, read..." She answered embarrassed as she continued to hover next to me while he walked.

He face-palmed, "Right, my bad, there are some kids books back home... somewhere... I'll have to teach you."

"Is that necessary?" She asked, "I can talk just fine."

He chuckled, "Trust me, the first time you get caught up in a good book, you'll be glad I taught you. Plus, what about situations like this where you can't do as much as you could have if you could read?"

She got quite as she considered that. He noticed a large sign on a building across the street and pointed out. "Over there, that's the department store." they crossed the street and went inside, immediately they were greeted by a mostly human-looking bunnygirl, only her chocolate ears and tail betraying her species.

"Hello! Welcome to the Departments Store! Can I help you find anything?" She asked, trademarked bubbly bunygirl disposition making itself clearly known as she bounced with energy making her D-cups bounce with her.

"Do you know where the clothing section is?" Mark asked, ripping his attention from her chest.

"Oh! Clothes are on the fifth floor the elevators are back there," She pointed to the back of the store, "Men's is on the right, pokegirls and women's are on the left." She suddenly looked concerned, "Or is it the other way around? I guess it depends if you're looking at it from the fr…"

Marcus led Zoe back to where the Bunnygirl had indicated the elevator was. Past experience told him that is wasn't worth listening to a Bunnygirl wax poetic about relative directions for twenty minutes before realizing she forgot what her point was.

Taking the elevator the fifth floor revealed wall-to-wall clothes racks. Zoe quickly became attached to a pale purple tank top and a pair of gray running shorts. Mark grabbed her a few pairs of plain white panties, and considered getting some bras as well before looking back at her- occupied trying on a pair of tennis shoes -and decided that she really didn't heed a bra for A-cups.

Wisely, He made sure not to say this aloud. He wasn't sure if she's sensitive about the size of her tits, but he figured it was probably better for him if he doesn't find out.

Once she had picked out her new outfit, Mark grabbed an extra of everything (well, except the shoes) and checked out. It was getting towards evening when they stepped out of the department store and started heading home.

.

The sun was setting by the time they got home, and they could smell dinner cooking before they even opened the door. There were still a few boxes piled around, but the house still looked mostly empty.

"Mark is that you?" Jane called, poking her head out of the kitchen. "Your just in time, dinner is almost ready." She took notice of Zoe. "That's the Zubutt you caught right? What's your name?"

Zoe didn't seem to realize Jane was talking to her so Mark nudged her. "Oh, um, sorry. I'm not really used to talking to people yet." she apologized.

Jane giggled and responded, "Don't you worry, I know just how you feel. I'm Jane, what's your name?"

"Zoe. It's nice to meet you. Are you one of Mark's pokegirls?"

Jane shook her head, "No, I'm one of his father's. Speaking of," she turned back to Mark and pointed back with a thumb towards a door, "Your parents are in there, I'll bring you dinner when it's ready.

"Thanks Jane, come on Zoe." The pair went in and took seats at the folding table that had been set up until our furniture could be delivered.

Dinner was uneventful, Jane brought out plates of fish and they all chowed down. Even Zoe ate a few bites to see what the big deal was about "cooked food".

After dinner, Zoe and Mark headed up to Mark's room. "So," Zoe started, "Do you have something for me or would you like me to go hunting?"

That confused him for a moment before he remembered what the NurseJoy had told him. "No, uh, you're actually gonna be feeding off me."

She gave a surprised look, "Really? You're okay with that?"

"As long as you're careful and stop when I tell you, of course I'm okay with that. You're my pokegirl getting you everything you need to be healthy is my responsibility and you need this."

She looked nervous, "Are you sure you want to do that? My prey never seem to enjoy the experience."

"Like I said, as long as your careful, it's fine. I trust you. Now how you want to do this?"

"Just um, sit on the bed and crane your neck to the side." he did so, "Okay now stay still." She wrapped her wings around his shoulders and brought her mouth to his exposed neck. He could feel the tips of her fangs pressing against his skin firmly, but not painfully. He didn't feel anything at first, but after a few moments he started to feel tired. He let her keep going, and in a few minutes He felt like he was about to pass out.

"Okay, that's enough." He told her.

She quickly pulled away. The feeling lessened but he still felt dizzy. He tried to stand and nearly fell over. Zoe quickly caught him and had him sit back on the bed. "Oh no, I took too much!" she said, "I'm so sorry master."

"It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. I already feel better." That wasn't a lie; his sense of balance was quickly coming back. He stood up again, this time much more steady on his feet. "Alright," he said, "let's get ready for bed."

Mark striped town to his boxers and turned the lights off. When he turned around, he found Zoe had made a little nest out of the blankets and pillows. He was about to join her when his phone started ringing. He threw a shirt back on and answered, the face of a blond human girl around his age popped up on the screen.

"Hey Bailey," Mark greeted.

"Hi Mark, how's the new house?"

"Pretty nice, it would be better if my dad hadn't screwed up and left us without most of our furniture for the next few days." He answered. "Oh hey, check out who I found stowed away in the attic." He angled the phone so Bailey could see Zoe, who was taking off her clothes.

"A Zubutt? Did your dad catch her?"

"Nope. I did. I'm finally gonna be a tamer, and she's my first pokegirl."

For a moment, Bailey's expression darkened and she muttered something under her breath before shaking her head and giving an attempt at a smile, "That's really cool Mark."

That caught him a bit off guard, he took a closer look at her picture and noticed how greasy her hair was, and her skin seemed to have a sheen to it. "Are you feeling alright?"

She sighed, "That's uh, that's actually why called. You know how I've been more... irritable than usual the past few weeks?"

"...Yeah." he answered cautiously.

"Well us, as it turns out, I'm thresholding. Or, uh, was thresholding. I apparently finished today."

Mark's eyes widened in shock, "Oh shit- seriously? How did you find out?"

"Some guy was being an ass and I _may_ have accidentally sent him flying through a wall with telekinesis. So my dad scanned me with his old 'dex and," she waved her hands in mock celebration, "I'm a Psydyke now!"

"Holy crap," he was still somewhat stunned, "Well at least now I know why you started getting pissed at me so easily. I thought you were mad at me for something. Do you have a ah, you know, tamer yet?"

Her expression darkened again before she sighed and shook her head. "My dad's been looking frantically for someone who'll take me that won't" she paused to think of a fitting word, " _misuse_ me. But female tamers aren't too common and the few in the area don't seem interested. I hate that I need a tamer at all, but it's either find one soon or spend a night with my mom."

He shuttered, "That's horrible, I'd offer to take you in just so you know you wouldn't be abused or anything but, you know..."

"Yeah, between my libido and how ineffective male tamings are for Psydykes, it would just be hell for both of us."

"Well, I don't think it would be that bad for me." he tried to joke.

She glared at me, "It would be hell for me then, and I would _make it_ hell for you."

He cringed, "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighed, "I know, ugh, that was my species talking. I'm finding myself taking apart everything you say looking for something to get pissed off at. I'm just gonna go to bed before you say something innocent that makes me hate you."

"Oh, okay. I hope everything works out for you, good night."

"Good night."

With a beep, the phone's screen went black. Mark groaned and went to lay down in the "nest" with Zoe. Sensing his mood, Zoe wrapped her wings around him. "It'll be okay master.," she said as she rested her head on his chest.

He smiled, "Thanks Zoe." He pulled one of the blankets up to mostly cover us, "Now let's get some rest."

* * *

 **Pokedex Entries:**

 **ZUBUTT, the Nocturnal Pokégirl**

 **Element: Flying/Poison**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Foxglove(Fire Stone), Golbutt(normal), Vampire(knocked out by draining attack)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Commonly found and caves and forests, Zubutts are short, petite pokegirls, usually hovering, no pun intended, around four feet in height. There skin is a shade of blue and much of their small bodies are covered with dark blue, rarely black, fur. They aren't the best of flyers, but due to their wingspan being roughly equal to their height, the jury's still out on how they're able to fly at all. Feral Zubutts are known to have overgrown and easily infected poison sacs. While their typing makes any infection they get harmless to themselves, the same can't be said for any human or pokegirl they happen to bite. Fortunately, these poison sacks are easily dealt with by any pokecenter, and tamers are encouraged to bring in any feral Zubutt they find, even those they do not intend to keep. Domesticate Zubutts never develop these overdeveloped poison sacks. All Zubutts are dibilitatingly nearsighted in daylight, but infrared vision, supplemented by rudimentary sonar, allows them to see very well at night. They eat mostly life energy, obtained through the move "leech life", with an occasional bite or two of solid food, typically fruit.**

 **SHAGUAR, the Cool Cat Pokégirl**

 **Type: Animorphic with cases of Near-human – Jaguar**

 **Element: Ice/Fighting**

 **Frequency: Very Rare**

 **Libido: Average (gets higher the colder they get).**

 **Evolves: Kool Kat(orgasm), Jugguar(Thunder Stone+Electric Attack)**

 **Evolves From:Catgirl(Ice Crystal)**

 **Normally standing at 5'5" with breasts that range around a large A-Cup, a Shaguar isn't physically intimidating to look at. Although there are cases of Shaguar with brown pelts with white or tanned undersides, the majority is almost completely white-furred. In colder climate regions, this white fur gives the Shaguar a good measure of camouflage. The only way to keep track of the Pokégirl is the fact that their dark brown or black ring patterns will still show up against the snow if one looks closely enough. While their pre-evolution form of Catgirl is only average on fighting skills at best, Shaguars are pretty decent fighters. Through research of the species, it has been found the reason that Shaguars are such competitive fighters is that they are always searching for new sources of warmth. The correlation of a Shaguar's fighting skill and body temperature is a fact that has proven useful to Tamers who specifically participate in PokéBattle circuits. Some Tamers firmly believe that in a colder climate, a Shaguar is almost invincible, as they HATE the freezing temperatures. It should also be noted that this same need for warmth is why the Shaguar have a tendency to have considerably furious Taming sessions with their Tamers than a number of other feline Pokégirls. Their bodies are cool to the touch, but feeling into their inner-depths, a Shaguar is far colder. It is this inner feeling of cold that makes the Shaguar constantly chilled, and Taming usually heats her up from within, which makes her warmer throughout. The Shaguar isn't without faults though, and have a number of quirks. Although they absolutely hate the cold, the Cool Cat Pokégirl absolutely loves chilled fish. This may be attributed to the fact that they also have a preference for alcohol, (especially ale) as it is known to make them feel `warm' inside, despite what they'd eaten. Another odd facet is that Shaguars are susceptible to Electric-based attacks. It seems that while Ice and Fighting negated a lot of elements that either species was weak or strong against, it opened up a specific elemental weak-point for them.**

 **MOUSEWIFE, "never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife"**

 **Type: Animorph(mouse)**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Titmouse(normal)**

 **While the Titmouse is a common Pokégirl that is often traded and thought of as useless by most League officials, the occasional one evolving to Mousewife is treasured by Breeders, pet owners, and a variety of others. When evolving, the four foot tall Titmouse loses much of her fur, the muzzle, and other animalistic qualities as she grows to an average height of five feet even. She becomes considerably more intelligent but also more docile towards authority figures. Mousewife is a fastidiously clean, domestically oriented Pokégirl. Even the most tomboyish and clumsy Titmouse becomes more graceful and suddenly "gets" the concept of housework, becoming proficient in short order. Threatening a Mousewife will quickly intimidate one unless her "lair" or children or Tamer (especially if any sort of affectionate bond exists) is also threatened. At which point it has been reported that even Psi-dykes and Tomboys have been known to back away from the terror that is an enraged Mousewife. This is not generally known beyond the simple catchphrase that has circulated for over one hundred years: "Never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife." When a Mousewife is not in this battle mode, they tend to define terms like "sweet and gentle" or "quiet and demure" - this is not an act or pretense.**

 **NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**

 **Type: Very Near Human**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Night Nurse(battle stress)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters. NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all. Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader. While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the known healing techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance; although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2".**

 **BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl**

 **Type: Near Human Anthropomorphic (Rabbit)**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Common**

 **Libido: High (Extreme)**

 **Evolves: Beach Bunny(Water Stone), Play Bunny(evolves during orgasm – rare), Moon Bunny(Moon Stone), March Hare(rare, mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny(Ice Crystal), Mini-Top(abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue(evolves during stress), Cabbit(Cat E-Medal), Gun Bunny(Shiny Stone), Blade Bunny(Wabbit Virus), Easter Bunny(uncertain if actual evolution), Mist Bunny(Mana Stone), Snuggle Bunny (mechanism unknown), Bra-er Rabbit(Sun Stone and Leaf Stone)**

 **Evolves From:None**

 **In terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Poor in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly Pokégirl. Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most Pokégirls, and are more muscular and well-defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles. Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace Pokégirls in the general market. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the Pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean Pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sex-pet that will eventually evolve into something better.**

 **PSI-DYKE, the Man-Hating Pokégirl**

 **Type: Humanoid/Near Human**

 **Element: Psychic**

 **Frequency: Rare**

 **Libido: moderately High**

 **Evolves: Psivamp(Moon Shard), Psilady(battle stress)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Psi-Dykes are not common for many reasons, not the least of which is their carnivorous eating habits. Threshold and Domesticate Psi-Dykes look Near Human so long as they don't become feral. Psi-Dykes don't have a unique appearance, but all Psi-Dykes have a unique skin takes on a smooth, almost oily, texture. Their skin allows them to resist 'pruning' in water and gives them a silken touch. Feralborn Psi-Dykes, a true rarity, and any Psi-Dyke who DOES go feral do not look very humanoid. Their skin turns a faint turquoise color and looks almost scaly, even though it isn't. Their eye colors usually invert (save for their pupils), and their claws lengthen to an inch, but become retractable. When feral, Psi-Dykes have a tendency to separate things into that which can be mated with and that which is food. Everything else is a concern only in how it can be used to get either more things to mate with or more things to eat. If Domesicate or a Threshold Pokégirl takes a female human lover, she will return to her Near Human appearance, save for her claws, which remain retractable. When feralborn or domesticate born, Psi-Dyke instinctively hate males, and it's believed that they may have been made as an attempt to keep Pokégirls from going feral and joining mankind. Domesticate Pokégirls can usually keep their hatred in check to the point that they can be nice to men who are well-mannered or good at heart; but Feralborn Psi-Dykes have a harder time tolerating any man. Threshold Pokégirls slowly find themselves less and less attracted to male until only bishounen-esque men can even begin to arouse them. Eventually, 95% of all threshold Psi-Dykes will find that the strongest relationships they can have with men is purely friendship.**


End file.
